The present invention relates to a hanger device for trolley conveyors, and more particularly to a hanger device comprising a hanger arm the length of which along the conveyor line is variable suitably in accordance with the kind of the article to be transported.
When the bodies of motor vehicles, for example, are transported on a trolley conveyor, there arises a need to open the door of the body during transport to install interior parts in the body. However, some motor vehicles have two doors and others have four doors, while the position of the door of the vehicle on a hanger alters with the size of the vehicle itself. Accordingly the hanger arm must be so designed that the doors of motor vehicles of whatever type can be opened or closed free of any trouble. Published Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 165491/1979 discloses a hanger device which is designed with consideration given to this requirement. The conventional hanger device disclosed comprises a pair of opposed hanger arms approximately L-shaped when seen sidewise and openably suspended from a carrier for loading and unloading. Each of the arms has a horizontal portion which is provided with article support members inwardly projecting and attached to its front and rear portions. The hanger arm is supported by the carrier only at one point and must therefore be reinforced by a strong member. Nevertheless, it is still likely that the hanger arm will not be supported stably. Further because the hanger arm has a definite length along the conveyor line, an elongated article, if transported, will become unstable.